The Beach Hypothosis
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: one-shot. one night could change everything forever. rated T but a very high T. has some adult references. R


_A/N: I'm back with another shenny one-shot. This is in Pennys POV. Amy and Sheldon aren't dating they are just friends. I feel that is all my little notes. Read, Review, & Enjoy. _

Another date gone wrong. What the hell is wrong with me? "Why do I always go for the wrong guy?" I ask myself as I pull up to my favorite place -the beach. Growing up in Nebraska I'd never seen the ocean before and I instantly fell in love. It's the only thing I can say I honestly love which makes me depressed.  
I like to come here whenever I wanted to be alone or to think.

I grab my blanket out of my trunk and walk across sand. I take off my flip flops so I can feel the cool sand on my toes.

I lay down and look up at the stars. I see the constellations Cassiopeia and Orion's belt. Those are the only I know the names too. Sheldon would be so disappointed I laugh to myself.  
I wonder what Sheldon would say if he heard I'd forgotten the names even after our 4 hour lesson. Which was to make me ready for the meteor shower 3 months ago. He would probably say something like "really Penny? We went over this!"

Well I didn't necessarily forget the names I just forgot which is which. I continue to look up at the night sky and I see a shooting star. Oh wait no an asteroid. I know it's ridiculous but I make a wish on it " I wish I could find a guy -no a man- who will treat me right and make me smile everyday. Even when I'm mad at him. " I let my voice get over powered by the sound of the waves crashing.

Everything felt so right at the beach, why can't things deem right for me? Do I do it to myself? Do I just want myself to be miserable for the rest of my life? They say you go after guys who are like your father; I guess that's true. My dad is this big tough guy no one messes with and when he got drunk he became a mean asshole. Now love my dad and he is very hard working but I don't want to marry someone like him. One time my brother and I witnessed him raise his hand to my mother. That night changed our family my dad stopped drinking but my brother got into drugs to forget the memories.

My sister likes to remind me on how much I drink and how I'm an alcoholic like dad. She is always nagging me to stop; it's like she thinks I'm unaware on how much I drink. I know I should stop since alcoholism runs in my family but I need it to get through everyday life. "Woah!" I fly up into a sitting position. "I need it for everyday life? If that doesn't scream I have a problem I don't know what will."

I check my phone the time reads 9:12, still slightly early I decide to go for a walk. I roll my jeans up to my knees and head down to the water. The waves crashed on my feet, the water was cold it made me jump back "oh". I begin to walk towards the jetty and my body gets adjusted to the tempature. As I walk I collect sea-shells, I always send the prettiest ones back to my mom. I pick up a clam shell and it is still together, the clam however has already been dinner for a seagull. It's pretty cool to see it still together "I can put jewelery in here, or least a piece of jewelery".

Everytime I think I made a mistake of droping out of school and coming to CA I look out at the ocean and know I made the right choice. I finally make it to the jetty, I place my shells on a flat rock at the bottom, and pull myself up onto the first rock. I take it slow, I don't need to slip and die. As I get closer to the end I see a figure sitting on one of the rocks.

"Hmm that's strange", I say to myself, "but not really since I am about to do the same thing. Just thought I was alone."

I walk the rocks quietly, the only sound is the waves hitting the rocks. I see that the person is a tall man. I know he is tall by how straight he is sitting. He is sitting on a blanket and completely covered only his head is free. If I didn't know better I would say it was Sheldon but he doesn't like the beach.

I smile again, even though Dr. Whack-a-doodle doesn't try he can make me laugh-and not always at him.

I get to the mans rock "excuse me" I say in my sweetest voice that I use on strangers. "I'm trying to pass."

"Penny?" the man says as he turns to reveal that it is Sheldon.

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?"

"I always come here. what are you doing here?" he counters my question.

"I also always come here. How did you get here?"

"I took the bus. If it wasn't dark you would see that I am wearing my bus pants." He moves slightly to his left and gestured me to join him. I slowly sat down next to him still confused on what I am witnessing. "don't you hate sand?"

"Penny am I on sand?" he raises his eyebrow, which makes me giggle. "No you're not. I'm just surprised to see you here."

"Penny I grew up in East Texas on the Gulf Of Mexico, I was dragged to the beach my whole childhood until I went off to college. I may not like to touch sand or the actual water, I do however like to look at it. which is why I choose to sit on the jetty on a blanket. I come here to clear my mind when I have a difficult equation I'm trying to figure out." He turned towards me "o thought you had a date tonight. I'm surprised you didn't join in coitus with him unless you already did."

I gaped my mouth in shock, I quickly recovered and scolded him. "Sheldon that is offensive. I don't have sex with every guy I date. Besides it isn't a crime to enjoy sex."

I lowered his head for a second "I apologize Penny. I didn't mean to offend you, it's just from where I am it looks like you do. also I never said it was a crime, I just pride myself in being able to not want it again."

I sigh "somewhere in there was an apology-wait what do you mean again? You've had sex before? When? With who?" I fire off my questions. Wow Sheldon Cooper isn't a virgin robot.

"Oh dear me and my big mouth" he looked away trying to avoid having to answer any of my questions.

I run my fingers up his arm teasingly "Sheldon you have to tell me the story now that you have mentioned it."

He groaned in defeat "fine if you must know it was when I first moved to Pasadena. I was 23 she was 27. Her name was Dana Harper, she was a grad student at Cal Tech in one of my classes- I was second teacher. Well we used to talk about the univerese and we enjoyed our conversations. She was smart, not as smart as me or even Amy, but around Leonards level. As a gentleman I invited her to join me for dinner.

The 'date' was on Thursday so we had pizza. I wasn't living with Leonard yet so the only furniture I had was my lawn chairs and my bed. Well we finished dinner and she leaned over and kissed me. It was not my first kiss understand, when I was six Susie Burns kissed me behind meemaws barn. This however was my first kiss of adult hood and with tongue. She begins to lead my into my bedroom, I quickly explain to her that I never had sex before. She didn't mind in fact her exact words were "ooo a virgin I can work with this." She lunged at me as she disrobed me and herself. She forcefully pushed me onto the bed-well you know better then anyone what happens during coitus I don't need to give details."

I roll my eyes but let him continue. "The act was done, she said I was great and that she would call me" he stopped.

"well did she call you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't see her again she dropped my class soon after. I didn't care though, I needed to do my work. I didn't have time for coitus. I swore I would let myself be seduced by a womans charm again."

"well how was it?"

"how was the sex? Dear Lord, well I have nothing to compare it to so I can neither say it was good or bad."

I stare at him. "sweetie do you think you were so ready to jump off the sex wagon was because you were blown off?" I gently ask.

"Sex wagon? You have a way with words don't you. But I repeat myself to you again Penny, sex -since you don't like the word coitus- gets you all wrapped up in feelings and emotions. I just don't have time for that. I have to solve the problems of the univerese." He stares out at the water. I can tell deep down he doesn't really believe the words he is saying to an extent.

"Sheldon" I whisper.

"yes penny" he whispers back as he turned to look at my face. I look into his deep blue eyes, the ones that could see through my soul. I look down at his perfect pink lips. His very masculine features are enhanced in the light of the moon. My mind is racing, my heart is beating faster. I make a quick decision, I lean up and kiss him on the lips. He blinks as I pull away "Penny?"

"shh, I bet you really were great" I smile.

"Thank you. But why did you kiss me? you could've just said the words."

It was my turn to stare out at the water. "I…I just wanted to" I stutter. We sat in silence for what felt like minutes but was more like 30 seconds. Sheldon spoke first "well I am glad you did."

"really? I would like to do it again you know. Do you have any objections?"

He thought about it "no, I have no objections since it doesn't break any rules of our neighbor agreement." He smiled softly as I leaned over again. I close my eyes and press lightly on his mouth. He returns my kiss gently at first then he adds more force. We once again break apart, I lean my head on his shoulder and take his hand in mine, it fits just right. I was pleased when he didn't pull away. I pulled out my phone with my other hand to check the time, it is now 10:30.

"sheldon sweetie it's 10:30. Why don't I drive you home before Leonard freaks."

"Leonard will not as you say freak, he is out for the evening with Priya and won't return until mid morning. But if you want to get home then we may leave."

"I probably should, I have the early shift tomorrow and the drive itself is a good half hour." I reluctantly release his hand to get myself up.

"very well where is your vehicle?" he gets up and folds the blanket we were sitting on.

"over there" I point to the street light.

"I have to walk across all that saind?" he said alarmed.

"yes and you're going to like it. you're lucky I don't make you talk off your shoes and walk bare foot."

He raises his eyebrow "you wouldn't!"

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"okay you would. But you won't right?"

"no, I won't. this time" I smirk at him as he gives me a frightened glare.

We don't talk as we walk the rocks. Sheldon climbs down first and offers his hand to help me, he is such a gentleman. I grab my seashells and retake his hand as we walk back to my stuff.

"so we got a little side tracked earlier. Why did you come to the beach tonight?" I ask him.

"I told you to think" he replied quickly. " I think I asked you the same question.

" I had another bad date and I'm just sick of it all. Before you ask what made the date bad I'll tell you. Well first he was 20 minutes late, no first he didn't pick me up then he was late. When he finally showed up at the resturant he ordered me something I didn't want and then made me pay for it. on top of everything he thought I was going to sleep with him. I was very upset, more with myself for always falling for these stupid jerks. So I came here to get away from it all and make new changes in my life."

We reach my blanket. "I'm sorry about your date" sheldon said.

I didn't respond but picked up my shoes and blanket. I looked up at the stars again " I see the big dipper." Sheldon joins me "very good. Whats that one?" he points to the right.

"umm sirus" I weakly say knowing that was wrong before I said it.

"really Penny? We went over this its Ursa Major." I couldn't help but laugh which made him confused. "I'm laughing because I knew that was what you were going to say."

The car ride home is quiet but I still have Sheldons hand. A nervous thought runs through my mind what if I'm only liking sheldon because of my failed date? That wouldn't be fair to Sheldon, who whether he knows it or not was used and thrown to the side. I can't do that to him, I care about him to much. No I need to be sure that these are real feelings and not just some rebound. How can I be sure, let me think. Well when I first moved in I was way more attracted to him then Leonard, but Leonard put up the chase and I fell. He, even though didn't want to, helped me impress Leonard by teaching me some physics. But the big thing was he was my hero when I dislocated my shoulder- my awkward hero-but hero none the less. He is there for me no matter what,I can tell him anything and everything. He is my best friend. It is always so natural to fall for your best friend.

At a red light I glance over at him, he is staring straight ahead with a serious look on his face. I wonder what he is thinking about. I look at our intertwined hands and I smile forms across my face. I'm in love with Sheldon. I tighten my grip on him, which causes him to look over but he doesn't say anything.

The clock in the car read 11 when we pulled into the parking lot of our building. Sheldon released my hand "Thank you for the ride Penny" he said.

"you're welcome sweetie" I didn't want to leave his side. Sheldon held open the door and I retook his hand. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I was so happy and sad at the same time. I found my perfect guy in Dr. Moonpie Whack-a-doodle, but he doesn't want any physical intamacy. Thanks to the ho-bag who used my moonpie.

But if all he wanted to do is hold hands and lightly kiss then I'll deal with it. we reached our doors the time has come to separate. I slowly take my hand back. "Goodnight Sheldon, I had a wonderful evening. Thank you for sharing that story with me" I kiss his cheek and back away towards my door.

"Goodnight Penny, I too was pleased with the outcome of tonight." He goes to put his key in the lock but turns around "Penny."

"ya Sheldon?" I stop in the middle of the hallway. He takes a step forward " the reason I was at the beach this evening was because I was dissatisfied that you went on yet another date with a man who isn't worthy of you. You are not only beautiful but smart in your own simple way. I know I sometimes demean you but I just want you to know your full potential."

Tears form in my eyes no one has ever said anything so nice to me before. "oh Sheldon" my voice quivers. I caress his cheek and lean in for a kiss. I shove my tongue in his mouth, I needed him to be closer. He eventually begins to massage my tongue with his. I pull back placing soft kisses on his lips. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm glad you're the one who said it." I place my head on his chest, his arms-which are stronger then they appear-are wrapped tightly around my waist, it was perfect. "I know that this is silly" I begin to say without looking up. "but I'm going to tell you anyway."

"what?" he asked.

"Well while I was laying on the beach I saw a shooting star-don't correct me" I saw feeling his mouth open open and then immediately close. "I made a wish on it. I wished I would find a man who would treat me right and make me smile everyday and Sheldon my wish came true." I bury my face deeper into his shirt.

"Penny if I maybe so bold to ask to spend the night at your apartment."

I back up from him and look up doughed eyed "you mean you want to have sex?"

Sheldon released me and began to fidget his feet "well yes. I want to have coitus with you."

I grab his arm and drag him into my apartment. I realize that I need to go slow since this is his second time ever. "if you get uncomfortable let me know." I kiss him as I unbutton his pants. "well to be honest Penny I am already uncomfortable but I am fighting through it." he says between kisses.

I lead the way into my bedroom and lay him on my bed as I take off my clothes. I can see he is trying to figure everything out and is slightly scared. I slip his pants off to reveal superman underwear, superman would be jealous if he saw what Sheldon was packing. I slip those off and kiss his stomach as he removes his superhero shirt. "are you okay?" I whisper.

"yes, except last time I was on top may we switch?"

"whatever you want sweetie" I kiss him again as we switch positions. He slowly entered me, but picked up his pace. He leaned down to kiss my neck, he was so sensual. I grab his back to hold onto something as I climax. I climax 3 more times before he does. He lays next to me, each of us drenched in sweat and gasping for air.

"Wow" I breathe out.

"wow, good?" he asked concerned.

" yes very very good. Sheldon you're amazing. How was it for you?"

"you were more then satisfactory. Might I add you are way better then Dana Harper."

I smile, kiss his chest and snuggle up with my moonpie.


End file.
